Thanks to a cake
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: What can cake do for CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue?
1. Mango-cake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

 **Thanks to a cake**

 **CeCe Jones is eating cake in her bedroom when Rocky Blue enter the room.**

"Nice, can I have a slice of that mango-cake too?" says Rocky.

"Sure, girl." says CeCe as she hands a piece of the cake to her BFF.

"Awww! Sych awesome sweet cake." says Rocky with a smile.

"I know. My aunt made it." says CeCe.

"Really? I've never met your aunt." says Rocky.

"That's 'cause she usually live in Florida. She was her to visit a couple days ago." says CeCe.

"I understand." says Rocky.

"Rocks, cake always make me...kinda...a bit...horny." says CeCe as she actually blush a bit.

"What...?" says Rocky surprised.

"You heard me, girl. Cake makes me horny." says CeCe with a seductive smile.

"Are you sure? That's kinda weird..." says Rocky.

"Yes, me is sure. And it's far from weird." says CeCe. "Being horny is very natural."

"Perhaps so, but I'm still a virgin and very shy about anything sexual, ya know." says Rocky. "I've never even masturbated..."

"Okay. Do you own a dildo?" says CeCe.

"No, but I almost bought one online once..." says Rocky.

"Why didn't you? What happened exactly? Please, tell me, BFF. I wanna know." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"I'm afraid mom would find out." says Rocky.

"No fear, Rocks. Most sex-toy stores ship their stuff in regular brown boxes so no one can guess what's in 'em." says CeCe.

"Really? I didn't know that. Cool." says Rocky with an adorable smile.

"Oh, it's a surprise that a smart girl like you didn't know that, Rocky my friend." says CeCe.

"Well, I know a lot, but not about buying sex-toys online, CeCe." says Rocky.

"I understand. We should totally buy you a dildo right now." says CeCe as she grab her laptop.

"Maybe...though we should at least finish the cake first." says Rocky.

"You're right." says CeCe as she eat some cake and also gives another piece to Rocky.

"Yummy." says Rocky as she take a bite of it.

"Mmm, yeah!" says CeCe with a huge smile.

"OMG, you really seem to get horny from that cake, girl." says Rocky.

"I do. My pussy is soaked wet, have a look yourself, Sweet-Rocks." says CeCe as she gently grab Rocky's left wrist and put Rocky's hand down her pants so Rocky can feel that CeCe's pussy is wet.

"Shit, me is touching another woman's vagina. I'm a bad person. I'll go to Hell...no!" says Rocky in fear.

"Just chill. We're very close friends. You did nothing wrong and neither did I. Relax." says CeCe with a cute seductive smile.

"Okay. I hope you're right." says Rocky as she eat some more cake.

"I am, trust me." says CeCe as she eat some more cake too.

15 minutes later.

"Now that we've had cake, let's go online and buy a dildo for you." says CeCe as she grab her laptop.

"Alright, guess I can't escape now huh?" says Rocky.

"No, you can not, girl." says CeCe.

"Okay..." says Rocky.

"Here's a good cheap dildo for a beginner. This is the type of dildo I started out with 4 years ago." says CeCe as put up the page for a nice simple dildo on her laptop.

"How much is that thing?" says Rocky.

"Just 20 bucks." says CeCe.

"Okay. Order it for me and I'll pay you back later." says Rocky.

"OMG, really? You're actually doin' this? Awesome!" says CeCe as she click buy.

2 weeks later, CeCe enter Rocky's room.

"Here, this is yours." says CeCe as she give Rocky a brown box.

Rocky opens it and inside is the dildo.

"Oh, it's the dildo..." says Rocky with a tiny smile.

"Let me see you give it a try." says CeCe.

"I'd prefer to do that alone, CeCe." says Rocky.

"Sweet-Rocks, don't be shy. I'm your best friend. You can totally masturbate in front of me." says CeCe.

"Are you sure?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, totally." says CeCe with a cute smile. "Masturbate for me, girl. Give your new dildo a try."

"Okay..." says Rocky as she pull off her tights and then sit down on her bed.

Rocky slowly push the dildo into her pussy.

"That's right, all the way in." says CeCe.

"It feels awkward, my vagina is so tight..." says Rocky.

"You need to relax, that makes it more easy and it's 'pussy' not 'vagina'...okay?" says CeCe in a sweet warm tone.

"Alright...'pussy'..." says Rocky as she relax and slowly starts to fuck herself with the dildo.

"Now we're talking. So sexy to watch this. I get wet." says CeCe in a sexy erotic tone.

"CeCe, is this making you...uh...horny?" says Rocky.

"Mmm, yes!" says CeCe, all sexual.

"So...you're a lesbian?" says Rocky confused.

"Not exactly. I'm bisexual." says CeCe.

"That makes sense. You flirt with both boys and girls." says Rocky.

"Yeah 'cause it's fun to seduce people." says CeCe.

"Is it really?" says Rocky.

"Well...at least for me." says CeCe. "I love making hot guys and cute girls horny."

"This actually feels good." says Rocky as she fuck hersefl a bit faster with the dildo.

"I knew you'd enjoy masturbation." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Yeah, you were right." says Rocky.

5 minutes later.

"Mmmm, freaking nice!" moans Rocky with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! So cute. Was that your first orgasm, Rocky?" says CeCe.

"Yes, it was." says Rocky.

"OMG, so cool that I got to see and hear it. Me is one lucky babe." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"I think it was kinda awkward that you were here when I had my first orgasm. I would have much rather been alone for that..." says Rocky.

"No fear. I'm your BFF. I won't tell anyone about it. I promise." says CeCe.

"Thanks." says Rocky.

"It smells so nice in here now. I love the scent of orgasms." says CeCe. "Better than luxury perfumes."

"Ya really think so, girl...?" says Rocky.

"Oh yeah!" says CeCe.

"That's...kinda weird, but I still like you. You're my friend." says Rocky.

"I sure am, Sweet-Rocks." says CeCe.

CeCe grab the dildo and lick Rocky's pussy-juice from it.

"Ewww!" says Rocky. "Did ya just forget where that thing's been?"

"Not at all. I remember, that's why I licked it like that." says CeCe.

"You actually enjoy the taste of that...?" says Rocky.

"I do, very much." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky.

"Try it. Give your own fluids a go." says CeCe, holding the dildo in front of Rocky's mouth, wanting Rocky to lick it. "Lick."

"Sure it's safe to do so?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, it's totally safe. Lick." says CeCe with a cute smile.

Rocky licks a bit.

"So, it's yummy huh?" says CeCe.

"It actually is yummy. Did not expect that at all." says Rocky.

"Yay! Viva la Rocky Blue." says CeCe.

"Awww! CeCe, you're such a cool girl." says a happy Rocky.

"Thanks, Rocky. You're awesome too." says CeCe in joy.

"Awww! Thank you, girl." says Rocky.

The next day.

"CeCe, we need to talk." says Rocky.

"Sure, is everything okay?" says CeCe.

"That depends..." says Rocky. "Yesterday when I...uh...masturbated and you...licked...my...uh...vagina-fluids...it seemed like you have a crush on me, so I gotta ask, do you?"

"Yeah. I have a crush on you. You're my BFF and crush at the same time." says CeCe.

"Awww! So awesome. Thanks to the cake. If it wasn't for the cake, you and I wouldn't find out that we're kinda more than friends." says Rocky.

"More than friends...? You love me back?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, I guess I do, girl. When you're around I feel all cute and happy inside my heart...and vagina...so, yes, I love you, CeCe my friend." says Rocky with an adorable smile.

"Awesome! Please, be my girlfriend, Rocky Blue." says CeCe.

"Okay. I'm your girlfriend." says Rocky.

"That's great. I love you so much." says CeCe before she gives Rocky a sexy kiss.

"And I love you a lot too." says Rocky in a soft smooth tone.

"Awww! Sweet-Rocks, you're so cute and sexy. Let's get cozy." says CeCe.

"What...?" says Rocky confused.

"I wanna have sex with you." says CeCe.

"Sorry. I don't think I'm ready for that yet." says Rocky.

"Okay. I didn't mean to force you into having sex with me, girl. We can take things slow." says CeCe.

"I'd like that." says Rocky. "Slow sounds good."

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"Do you have any...uh...cake around...?" says Rocky.

"No, but we can go and buy some." says CeCe.

"Awesome!" says a happy Rocky.

45 minutes later, CeCe and Rocky are back in CeCe's room with a big lemon-cake.

"Mmm, yummy." says CeCe with a sexy smile as she eat a slice of the cake.

"Does this cake make you horny again?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, it does." says CeCe.

"Cute! Me get kinda turned on as well." says Rocky. "My vagina...uh, pussy...is a bit wet."

"Awww! So cute." says CeCe.

"Thanks, girl." says Rocky.

Rocky eat a slice of the cake.

"Yummy." says Rocky.

"Mmm, you look so sexy when you eat cake." says CeCe. "I could watch it all day."

"C'mon, CeCe. It can't be that fun to see." says Rocky.

"Yes, it can." says CeCe. "As a matter of fact it is. For me, at least."

"Awww! Thanks." says Rocky with a cute smile.

"No problem, babe." says CeCe.

"You're so sweet." says Rocky.

"So are you." says CeCe in a soft friendly tone.

"I'm trying to be." says Rocky.

"And it totally works out really well, babe." says CeCe.

"That's great, girl." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Awww!" says Rocky.

"I love you, Rocky." says CeCe.

"And I love you, CeCe." says Rocky. "I've changed my mind. I wanna have sex with you."

"Do you? Right now?" says CeCe.

"Yes. Tonight when I'm home alone." says Rocky.

"Okay. Awesome." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

6 hours later.

"Babe." says CeCe as she enter Rocky's bedroom.

"Hi, CeCe." says a happy Rocky when she sees her girlfriend / BFF.

"Are you ready? I'm ready." says CeCe with a seductive smile.

"Uh, ready for what...?" says Rocky.

"Sex. You told me that we'd have sex tonight." says CeCe.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot. I'm very ready." says Rocky.


	2. Play-time!

"Awesome! Play time!" says a very happy CeCe as she pull off her t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Okay. Let's try this." says Rocky as she pull off her dress.

"Nice underwear." says CeCe with a sexual smile when she sees that Rocky wear black lace bra and black satin panties.

"Right back at ya, babe." says Rocky when she sees that CeCe wear neon-green latex bra and pink latex panties.

"Thanks, girl." says CeCe.

CeCe goes down on her knees in front of Rocky, pull down Rocky's panties and starts to lick Rocky's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! That feels amazing." moans a happy Rocky.

CeCe is glad that Rocky enjoy it.

"This is soooo sexy!" moans Rocky.

20 minutes later.

"Ohhh, yesss!" moans Rocky with pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

"Nice! You cum a lot, girl." says CeCe with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, babe." says a very happy Rocky.

The next day.

"CeCe, since we're a couple now, we should go on a real first date and I have tickets to the Pax Amora concert at the Chicago Symphony tonight." says Rocky with a cute smile.

"Well, me isn't much for symphony music, but for you I'd do anything in the whole fucking world, so yes, we can go." says CeCe.

"Awesome!" says a happy Rocky. "It's going to be wonderful."

"I hope so, Rocky." says CeCe with a sweet smile.

"Don't worry. Here's your ticket. See you later." says Rocky.

5 hours later.

"CeCe, ready to go?" says Rocky as she knock on the door to CeCe's bedroom.

"Uh...comin' in a bit..." says CeCe from inside her room.

"Is something wrong?" says Rocky.

"No, not really. I'm just trying to figure out what to wear." says CeCe. "It's my first symphony night."

"Let me help." says Rocky.

"Okay..." says CeCe as she open the door.

"Since we're going to the symphony you should wear something mature and sophisticated." says Rocky.

"Like formal stuff...?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, pretty much." says Rocky.

CeCe now notice that Rocky is wearing a beautiful fancy black and purple dress.

"I bet you know it, but you look absolutely awesome." says CeCe.

"Thanks. Now let's see if you have something." says Rocky.

Rocky and CeCe search through CeCe's closet for something that CeCe can wear to the symphony.

"Does this work?" says CeCe as she grab a yellow latex dress.

"No, that's way too slutty." says Rocky with a tiny cute smile.

"Okay. How about...this?" says CeCe as she grab a red satin dress.

"It should be okay. I've never seen you wear it." says Rocky.

"Because it's not my typical style. Mom bought it for me last year." says CeCe.

"Okay. Put it on." says Rocky.

"Alright, girl." says CeCe as she pull off her oversized tank top and her baggy sweatpants and put on the dress instead.

She then quickly curl her hair and put on a silver necklace.

20 minutes later, Rocky and CeCe enter the Chicago Symphony.

"This way, our seats are up on the west-side wing." says Rocky.

Rocky and CeCe walk up to the west-side wing which to their surprise has very few people this night. They take their seats.

7 minutes later, the concert begins.

3 hours later.

"CeCe, did you enjoy the concert...?" says Rocky.

"I actually did. Surprised myself, but I really did enjoy it." says CeCe.

"I'm glad you did 'cause I did as well." says Rocky.

"What do you wanna do now?" says CeCe.

"I need to sleep. We'll hang out again tomorrow." says Rocky.

"Okay. Sweet dreams, babe." says CeCe.


	3. Awww!

The next day.

CeCe and Rocky are in CeCe's bedroom. They are both naked, wearing only pink plush leg warmers.

"Rocky...your boobs have a nice sexy shape." says CeCe with an erotic smile.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Rocky.

"You're welcome. Can I touch?" says CeCe.

"If you want to." says Rocky.

"I really wanna touch your cute boobs, Rocky my love." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky with a cute smile.

CeCe gently rub Rocky's boobs.

"Yeah, so sexy!" moans Rocky.

"I know." says CeCe. "You are sooo erotic."

"Mmmm!" moans Rocky.

"Getting kinda horny huh?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, totally." moans Rocky.

"That's awesome." says CeCe.

"CeCe, you're very sexy." says Rocky.

"So are you, babe." says CeCe.

"Mmm, thanks, girl." moans Rocky with a sexy smile.

"You're welcome, Rocky. I love you so much, girl." says CeCe in a slutty voice.

"That amazing voice is makin' me wet." whisper Rocky with a cute smile.

"Oh? That's nice, for sure. I bet your pussy is getting ready to play." says CeCe, still talking in her slutty voice.

"It is, yeah." says Rocky.

"Awesome." says CeCe. "I'm gonna check if it's really wet."

CeCe push a finger into Rocky's pussy.

"Yeah, you really are wet, girl. Sexy. Erotic." says a happy CeCe.

"Mmm, yeah! Now I wanna try to lick you, CeCe." says Rocky.

"Okay." says CeCe. "I really want that."

CeCe stop playing with Rocky's pussy.

Rocky starts to lick CeCe's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! You're awesome at this. So sexy. So nice and erotic." says CeCe. "I feel slutty and horny. Mmm, so awesome."

Rocky know how to lick pussy even though she's never done it before.

"Sexy! Mmm, yes! So nice!" moans CeCe.

20 minutes later.

"Fuckin' yeah! Here I cum." moans CeCe with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

"Mmm, you cum so nice." says Rocky with an erotic smile.

"Thanks, Sweet-Rocks." says a very happy CeCe.

"You're wlecome, girl." says Rocky.

"What do you wanna do now?" says CeCe.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can watch some TV or maybe eat a bit of cake." says Rocky.

"Cake sounds like a good idea." says CeCe. "After all, it was cake that made us from BFFs to girlfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah, by the way...you look sexy with your leg warmers, CeCe." says Rocky.

"Thanks, so do you. Wait here while I go get some cake." says CeCe as she leave the room.

5 minutes later, CeCe return with a nice raspberry cake.

"Here ya go, Rocky." says CeCe as she hand Rocky a piece of the cake.

"Thanks, girl." says Rocky with a cute sexy smile.


	4. Love

"No problem." says CeCe.

"This cake taste really good." says Rocky.

"I think so too." says CeCe. "It's yummy."

"I know. Very nice, indeed." says Rocky with an adorable smile.

"Pretty sexy to sit here, wearing only leg warmers huh?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, it is, babe." says Rocky.

"I agree, girl." says CeCe.

"Mmmm, such sweet cake." says Rocky as she eat some cake.

"Absolutely." says CeCe as she eat some cake as well.

"Cake is amazing!" says Rocky. "If it weren't for cake, we'd never be dating."

"True." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Viva la cake." says Rocky.

"Oh yeah!" says CeCe.

Rocky and CeCe high five each other in joy.

"Rocky, you're so sexy." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks. So are you, CeCe." says Rocky.

"I guess so." says CeCe as she eat some more cake.

"Yeah." says Rocky as she eat some more cake too.

"You look sexy when you eat cake." says CeCe with a smile.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says a happy Rocky.

"No problem." says CeCe.

"I love you." says Rocky.

"And I love you." says CeCe.

The next day.

"CeCe, got a minute?" says Rocky.

"Sure, babe." says CeCe.

Rocky goes down on her knees in front of CeCe.

"Wanna lick my pussy?" says CeCe as she is about to pull down her baggy sweatpants.

"Stop. Maybe later." says Rocky as she open her purse and pull out a golden ring with a green gem on it. "CeCe Jones, you're amazing. You're my best friend and also my true love. I wanna have you forever. So...will you marry me?"

"No! Just kidding. Of course I wanna marry you, Sweet-Rocks." says CeCe.

"Awww! You make soooo happy." says Rocky as she stand up and slide the ring onto CeCe's finger.

"I love you very much, Rocky. You're cute, sweet, erotic and sexy." says CeCe. "Every day with you is awesome and your pussy is totally soft and warm."

 **The End.**


End file.
